The 5 Gifts
by I'mNoOneSpecial
Summary: Princess Zelda II of New Hyrule is the most desired maiden in the land. But she has so many (questionable) suitors, that her father, King Daphnes II of New Hyrule, does not know to whom to give her hand. So he comes up with a plan... Post Spirit Tracks
1. Prologue

**A little side project of mine.**

* * *

 _'Your royal highness, I, Linebeck VI, only son and heir of Linebeck V, proud owner of the Linebeck Trading Company, the largest (and only) trading company in New Hyrule, humbly beg your permission to court your heir and daughter, Princess Zelda II of New Hyrule._  
 _When I first laid eyes on your lovely daughter, I knew at once that we were meant for each other...'_

King Daphnes Nohansen II of New Hyrule couldn't bring himself to read the rest. Linebeck the fifth and his son were, altogether, good men. A little... peculiar perhaps and a little tiring on the nerves, but, all in all, good men. But...

 _'Zelda marrying Linebeck..._

 _Linebeck on the throne...!_

 _Linebeck the seventh!_

 _A grand child that looks just like his father..._

 _Dear goddesses!'_

As much though as he may have wanted though, King Daphnes really had no reason to refuse his request. Peculiar though father and son were, the Linebecks were one of the richest and most influential families in all of New Hyrule. And sadly, Linebeck the sixth wasn't the worst candidate so far who sought to marry Zelda. Neither as a husband, nor as a king.

Unfortunately, King Daphnes knew of no one truly suitable to rule his kingdom; aside from Zelda of course.

"Wait..." King Daphnes sat back, and slowly stroked his beard, "If no one is suited for the kingship, then I might just as well select a suitor who will be a good husband to Zelda..."

After all, the king loved his daughter dearly and wanted her to have a happy marriage.

"My council and I would just have to educate him until he makes a good king..."

A thin smile spread on King Daphnes' face.

"I am starting to like this idea..." mused the king, "Now... How to test which suitors truly care for Zelda and which do not..."

Soon, a plan began to form in King Daphnes' mind.

* * *

 **Well, what do you think?**

 **Please review and comment. All forms of reviews, comments, advice, suggestions and criticisms are very welcomed and appreciated. As are numerical ratings from 0-10. Out of the blue insults are not!**

 **0 = Delete this shit. 10 = Perfect.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's the next chapter folks.**

* * *

The princess' birthday was, as always, a grand celebration! Visitors and dignitaries from all parts of New Hyrule and the nearby realms attended: The gorons from the Fire Realm... the Anouki from the Snow Realm... They were all there.

King Daphnes was pleased to see his daughter enjoying herself. But soon he grew thoughtful.

Zelda was together with Link the Waverider; had been for most for the party. This was hardly a surprise, seeing that they were the best of friends.

Two years ago, the little boy had turned up at the shores of New Hyrule in a small light sailboat. He had come from the distant Onset Island to warn the people of New Hyrule of the Pirate King Ganondorf and his great fleet of marauders. Had Link not come and warned them, the pirate king and his fleet would have ambushed New Hyrule and conquered it; even with his warning, there had been barely any time to prepare, and New Hyrule had barely managed to fend off the pirate fleet, and even then it had only been done with Link's continued aid and courage.

It was during that time of war that Zelda and Link had befriended each other and since then they had been the best of friends.

But now that King Daphnes saw them together like this, he could not wonder but,

 _'Would he...?'_

King Daphnes shook his head; it was time for his announcement.

He stood up from his throne and a hushed silence fell upon the room.

"On behalf of my daughter, Princess Zelda II of Newrule, I would like to thank everyone present for attending this, her birthday celebration. Sadly, it is coming to a close, but before everyone leaves there is an important matter I wish to address...

For some time now, several marriageable men have asked of me that I permit them to court my daughter Zelda. Most of these men are present here today, and I would like to announce that I have come to a decision..."  
King Daphnes waited for the surprised outcries to quiet down. Then he continued.

"All of you are such wonderful men that, frankly, I simply cannot choose among you," King Daphnes lied, "So I decided on this: Over the course of the next five weeks, I want each and everyone of you to prepare five gifts for my daughter. At the end of each week you shall have one gift prepared for my daughter and bring it here, so that Zelda can judge it. He, whose gifts delight my daughter most, shall have my full blessing to court Zelda."

King Daphnes waited for his excited visitors to fall silent again.

"For the first, this coming week, let us start with something simple... I would like you to bring my daughter flowers."

As King Dapnes had expected, there was an uproar over what his announcement, and one after another, Zelda's suitors were excusing themselves, regretfully remembering that they had to leave early as they were going to attend some important business or another next morning.

* * *

"Link? Li-ink!"

The blonde youth in green shook his head to clear his mind. Then he looked back at his friend.

"Is something wrong?" asked his friend, Princess Zelda II of New Hyrule.

Link just shook his head.

"...you are not going to join this contest to win my hand, are you?"

Link's face, strike that, whole head erupted into a full blush!

Zelda laughed.

"Oh my... Link!" Princess Zelda faked shock, "I had no idea that you felt that way about me!"

Link just kept on blushing.

Zelda laughed again.

"Well..." she said with a wink, "Feel free to fight for my hand... I certainly won't stop you."

Link said nothing and let Zelda drag him around as she went on to enjoy her birthday celebration. But for the rest of that evening the cheerful princess did not notice that her friend had grown very thoughtful.

* * *

 **What did you think of this chapter? Did you like it? If so (or if not) let me know.**

 **I won't know unless you leave a review.**

 **So, please review and comment. All forms of reviews, comments, advice, suggestions and criticisms are very welcomed and appreciated. As are numerical ratings from 0-10. Out of the blue insults are not!**

 **0 = Delete this shit. 10 = Perfect.**


End file.
